Usagisan's Birthday Present
by AsaAki
Summary: It's Usagi's birthday and Misaki decides to get him a present,but Usagi wants something else for his birthday instead


"Ah Nii-chan, it's your first time calling 2 days in a row!" Misaki answered the phone, suprised to hear his brother calling again.

"It's Akihiko's birthday today, so I wanted to wish him a 'Happy Birthday' personally."

"Eh? Usagi-san's birthday? Today?" It was Misaki's first time hearing that today was Usagi-san's birthday. After informing his brother that Usami was not at home, he hung up and sat on the sofa, complaining that he was always the last one to know anything about Usami, when they were supposed to be lovers. At the thought of the word 'lovers', Misaki's face immediately flushed red and he accidentally rolled off the sofa, falling on the floor.

"Yosh, since it's Usagi-san's birthday today, I shall get him a birthday present to surprise him!" Misaki took his wallet and ran out of the house to buy a present before Usami reached home.

Walking on the streets, Misaki kept thinking what would be a perfect present for Usami. Suddenly, something caught Misaki's eye, and he ran over to take a closer look.

"Oh, this is good! After buying this, I can even run over to the supermarket and buy something special to cook for dinner tonight!" Misaki went in the store and bought the present and went shopping at the supermarket after that. When he reached home, Misaki quickly put together dinner and waited by the door to surprise Usami when he came home.

"Tanjobi Omedeto!" Misaki shouted when the door opened.

"Misaki? Ah...Takahiro must have told you about it. Arigato." Usami smiled and lifted Misaki's chin up and kissed him on the lips.

"W-what are you doing, Baka Usagi?" Misaki pushed Usami off and rubbed his lips with his sleeve. Usami smiled and walked over to the dining table and a confused expression appeared on his face. Seeing his expression, Misaki walked over and tried to explain.

"Ah well, Usagi-san sounds the same as usagi(rabbit in jap) so..."

"So all the dishes were shaped like a rabbit?" Usami finished Misaki's sentence and tried to stop himself from laughing. Misaki can be so innocent at times.

"Oh right, the present!" Misaki ran up the stairs to his room, where the present was kept.

"How many times have I told you not to run on the stairs? You may fall and end up hurting yourself, what am I supposed to do if that happens?"

"I won't fall off the stairs, so don't worry about that. Here's your present." Misaki held it in front of Usami, waiting for him to take it. Usami took the package from him and opened it.

"It's the perfect present for you right? Since you have so many teddy bears, I bought something different for you!"

"I-is it because of my name too..." Usami asked, pulling out a rabbit by its ears from the package.

"You don't like it?" Misaki asked in a small voice. Usami pulled Misaki close to him and whispered in his ear.

"You know...there's something I like more than anything for my birthday present..."

"R-really? W-what's that?" Misaki asked the obvious, for he already knew the answer and the answer is...

"You, Takahashi Misaki, is the perfect birthday present for me." With that, Usami's hand reached into Misaki's trackpants.

"Oi,watch where you're touchi-nngh!" Misaki tried to put up resistance, but when Usami blew air into his ear gently, he lost all his strength and let Usami be.

"It's my birthday today, and you gave me a present I didn't like, so let me request my present from you. I want you not to put any resistance, and let me do whatever I want. And Misaki...I love you." Usami whispered in his usual low voice into Misaki's ear.

"A-aren't I doing it now...and stop saying such disgusting things..." Misaki felt his face getting redder as he said that sentence. He heard Usami chuckle a little and Usami carried Misaki to his bedroom.

Usami let Misaki lie on the bed gently and started kissing his neck. His hands pulled the zipper of Misaki's sweatsuit down and threw it to one corner of his room. Usami moved his mouth from Misaki's neck to his body and licked his nipples. Misaki's hand grabbed the nearest thing to him, and ended up pulling off Suzuki-san's ribbon.

"Ah, I need to tie Suzuki-san's ribbon again!" Misaki held the ribbon in his hand, using tying the ribbon as an excuse so that he could stand up get away. Usami held Misaki's hands tightly, so he could not get away and his mouth was soon at Misaki's ear.

"Just put that aside for now. Do you think I would let my birthday present get away, when I was just starting to enjoy him?" Misaki thought through what Usami had said and felt it made sense. He was the one who wanted to give Usami a perfect birthday present, and since he himself was the perfect birthday present, he should just let Usami do whatever he wants, just this once. Seeing that Misaki made no reply, he continued kissing Misaki's body.

"Misaki, sit up." Usami moved aside so Misaki could sit on the bed, and he spread Misaki's legs apart. He leaned in closer and started licking Misaki's cock, before sucking on it, and made Misaki moan loudly. When Usami's toungue repeatedly touched the tip of Misaki's cock, Misaki came in Usami's mouth.

"You always come so fast Misaki...looks like you'll need more practice with me." Usami said, smiling and pushed Misaki back on the bed again.

"Y-you idiot! We've been doing this almost every day and you still said I'll need more practice with you?"

"Maybe we should do this everyday from today onwards...and we should do it more than once..."

"Don't even think about that!" Misaki shouted and threw a pillow at Usami, who was seriously considering the idea of having sex with Misaki more than once everyday.

"Dinner's getting cold, so let's go for dinner now!" Misaki said quickly and tried to get his clothes, but Usami pinned him firmly to the bed, not letting him move an inch.

"Then I'll finish everything up fast.." Usami unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers so that he could put his own cock into Misaki. His hands were wrapped around Misaki's waist and Misaki could clearly hear Usami's low voice at his ear. A while later, he felt Usami inside him and the only thing he remembered was the pleasure and pain he felt.

"Ah...the dinner became cold after all...I'll have to reheat them now..." Misaki sighed, while bringing the dishes to the kitchen to reheat them. He had just finished bathing and went to check on the dinner on the table, and as expected, because of the time they spent doing emthat, /emthe dishes on the table all became cold.

"Usagi-san, dinner's ready!" Misaki shouted up the stairs. Usami was in his room, but Misaki had no idea what he was doing. A while later, Usami came down, hugging Suzuki-san with him. He put Suzuki-san on the chair beside him and sat down for dinner. Throughout the dinner, both of them were strangely silent.

Usami finished his dinner and went up to his room, while Misaki looked as he walked up, wondering what was wrong with him. Usami would usually find a topic to talk about with him, but he remained silent throughout dinner today. Misaki finished up his dinner quickly and washed up the dirty dishes. Suddenly, Usami hugged him from behind.

"Ne, Misaki, let's have some after-dinner workout..."

"What workout are you talking about?"

"I'm in need of Misaki..." Usami said and rested his head on Misaki's shoulder.

"Stop saying such things!" Misaki tried to shake Usami off, but he didn't move at all. Usami took the dish from Misaki's hand and put it in the basin and carried Misaki over his shoulder all the way to his room, with Misaki protesting the whole way.


End file.
